<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свет by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295049">Свет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Californication (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэнк Муди в своем репертуаре.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 32. Свет</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Будильник трещит противно и долго. В мозгу звенит, и Хэнк со стоном переворачивается на бок, шарит слепо по тумбочке ладонью и гасит раздражающий предмет одним хлопком. Доброе утро, чё уж там. Голова раскалывается ещё больше, яркий свет из окна режет глаза, и Хэнк не решается их открывать. Он пытается понять по ощущениям, есть ли кто в его постели, ощупывает ладонью матрац рядом и мнёт соседнюю подушку.<br/>
      Никого.<br/>
      Ну и чудненько, вряд ли сейчас хотелось с кем-то объясняться или прощаться. Ночь окончена, имена забыты, есть надежды, что минералка обнаружится в холодильнике, а ВИЧ — не найдётся никогда. Хэнк откидывается на спину, пряча веки под согнутым в локте предплечьем и вторую руку опускает с кровати, нашаривая бутылку с пойлом. Сорт, вид, год — разницы никакой, главное, чтобы глотку жгло и похмелье погасило. Лучший способ похмелиться, высра… Ай, это точно потом.<br/>
      Пальцы утыкаются в прохладное горлышко бутылки, но поболтав её на весу, Хэнк осознает — пустая. С досадой он возвращает руку на постель и ныряет под сбитое одеяло, поправляет неудобно изогнувшийся от утренней эрекции член в трусах. Пальцы неосознанно задерживаются на ткани дольше, он сминает и оттягивает через трусы яйца. А вот это точно не лишнее, иногда дрочка прекрасно отодвигает похмелье на задний план.<br/>
      Хэнк выкручивается из единственного элемента гардероба, ногами запихивает трусы подальше к изножью и обхватывает напряженный член ладонью. Он судорожно пытается придумать образ, бывшую пассию, отсасывавшую ему стоя на коленках или скачущую на нем верхом. Перед глазами возникают сиськи четвертого размера, но Хэнк не уверен, что обладательница таких была с ним.<br/>
      «Ты напишешь хоть что-то?..» — звучит в голове осуждающе голосом Чарли, сиськи перед глазами выжигает в сепию, и они исчезают.<br/>
      — Ай-яй-яй, — цокает языком Хэнк, пытаясь догнать картинку. О, ну вот. Хэнк откидывает одеяло и, удерживая вид представленной груди, быстро дрочит, даже не заморачиваясь растягивать удовольствие. Подкидывает бёдра вслед ладони, вжимается пятками в матрац и убирает предплечье от глаз, намереваясь взять в горсть мошонку. Даже через закрытые веки свет режет глаза, расползается ярко-желтым и постепенно бликует. Хэнка бесит уже всё на свете, выстроенный порно-образ исчезает.<br/>
      «Ты неудачник. Пробухавший свой талант, писатель», — высказывается Карен в голове Хэнка, и ему совсем уж дурно от такого помешательства. Видимо, у него ещё не похмелье, а опьянение.<br/>
      Хэнк не сдается, наяривает правой рукой по члену, прижимает крепче кольцо пальцев под головкой и ласкает левой рукой поджимающиеся яйца. Вот-вот.<br/>
      — Какой вид! — заверяет его Мия, совсем настоящая, голос теперь доносится от двери, а Хэнк распахивает широко глаза, ловя сетчаткой глаз свет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>